Courage
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: Rachel Berry is a troubled teenager from the foster home. Lost, confused, angry and most importantly lonely. But her life finally finds its light when a family walks through the door and wants to take her in. Is it to clear their guilty conscious from their past? Or are they really giving Rachel the family she needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Courage - Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee, otherwise no one would have graduated and no new people. Nothing against them, just really miss season two, although the Pezberry roommates is the highlight of the fourth season. ****  
**

**Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

Without any warning, the white old rusty window frame she had been leaning over slammed shut. Her fingers barely made it inside before they could be crushed by the force of the old women. Rachel jumped back, her hand flying to calm down her heart beating rapidly and using the seconds - that the older lady used to grunt at the teenage onlookers outside and closed the curtains as fast as you can blink - to compose herself. So when the simmering lady turned around she was met with the smug looking, pint-sized diva she always put up with.

"You" she raised a shaking finger in Rachel's face "Stay away from the window" she ordered, her voice cracking from her old age. Her pink skin now turning red with anger and looked like a squashed tomato caught up in the middle of an erupted volcano. The sight was very amusing to Rachel.

Swinging back on her heels she entwined her fingers behind her back and asked "Does that include climbing out the window?"

"Yes" the women clarified, only hesitating for a second "No going near the window includes no climbing out of there either"

"But..." Rachel continued to sway back and forth "What if I jumped out the window?"

"It's the same thing, girl!" the bulky women exclaimed. Her patience was on a thin line now and if it wasn't for the kids around them, staring noticeably at them, she would have brought her stick up and down on Rachel's hand brutally without a doubt.

"So no going near the window, climbing out the window, or jumping out the window?" Rachel repeated. The aged women just nodded in irritation. Kids with their blockheaded behaviour nowadays.

"Good, now you can't say you warned me" Rachel stated before she drew herself backwards, turned around and ran for the door. It took a matter of seconds before the foster home owner caught on to what she was up to. Yes foster home. This was a foster home, which Rachel Berry, the smallest but most rebellious child in there, was trying to escape from. Again.

As the lady trotted quickly across the room to the door, the other children made a mass of exodus to occur as they ran to their own beds. When Ms Clark was angry. She could get violent. But the violence wasn't as bad as clobbering them, it was just a firm smack on the back of their hands. Like the olden days when your parents were children. But it mostly only happened to Rachel. Because Rachel didn't think before she did stuff. Hence the situation they were in now.

"None of you even think about moving from your beds!" Mrs Clark turned around and shouted at them. She shut the door behind her and then turned round to be met with the younger, sneakier, (but unknown to anyone but Rachel) meaner version of herself.

"Aw, Kendra, I have a favour to ask you" '_Thank god for Kendra'_ Ms Clark thought. She wasn't sure she could keep up with the young active legs. Luckily Kendra was around her twenties. So that wouldn't be much work for her.

"Rachel has gone again?" Kendra asked. Her hand on her hip as she stared at the older women "We should seriously think about getting that restraining order" she mumbled mostly to herself.

"I need you to go after her" Ms Clark told her. As she gave her all the possibilities of where she could be; Kendra faked an interested smile. When inside she was thinking '_Lazy old witch, that little brat has a lot to pay for' _

_"_Oh, and the first place I would check is the back of the RockStone wall, she always hides there" Ms Clark advised. Kendra nodded "I'll make sure I'll return her" _Just don't hold your breath if you want her back in one piece_

* * *

"Puck! Get your lazy butt out of the bathroom you big d-hey mom" Santana's sentence changed when she saw her mother come up the stairs wearing a stern expression "You better not think about finishing that sentence" she warned.

"What?" Santana drawled "I was just going to call him a dog" she said turning back to the new wooden white door they had fitted for all of the upstairs rooms some weeks ago. She knocked on it again, this time harder "Hey Puck, mom is coming into your room and she's looking under your bed" she teased.

And like an actual dog having his food taken away; he pounced out of there like a cheetah and bolted to his room "Mom don't look under the-" he stopped when he realised she wasn't in there. And he was out in just his underwear shorts, half of his shave done with shaving cream on one half of his face and his toothbrush in his hands as he was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

He turned around and yelled at Santana who he could hear laughing in the bathroom "You b-Hey dad!"

His father was reading his daily newspaper, walking into his room with a cup of coffee. He looked up at his son just in his underwear, half his shaving done and toothpaste still on his teeth, he shook his head; he really didn't want to know, and looked back down to his newspaper and started to read it again. Wondering how they got such weird kids. He was a straight A star student in school and so was their mother, he wondered if Santana and Puck had just knocked their head when they were younger, especially Puck.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the door, Santana sighed "What do you want Puck?"

"It's not Puck" the feminine voice replied.

"What do you want mom-I mean yes mother?" she quickly corrected herself. There was a party at Quinn's house this weekend and she couldn't risk getting grounded and not being able to go to it. She flicked through a magazine while brushing her teeth as she waited for a reply.

"I want you to get dressed quick today, we're going out" her mother stated. Santana just gave a "Uh huh" and she continued to read about the latest celebs and their diamond-in-the-rough lives.

"Am I coming?" Puck asked coming forward. His mother looked up at him and scrunched her face up "As soon as you have a shower and put some clothes on, and make sure you get that shave finished or you'll look like a complete buffoon"

Puck frowned but then couldn't help but smile and add "I'm sure it's pronounced buffalo"

Santana nearly choked on her mouthwash. Her brother was gullible, but he never stopped to amuse her.

"Just go get dressed Puck" Maria ordered knowing this would be another endless conversation. She really couldn't deal with it all today. She just needed her kids out and ready.

Santana finished off in the bathroom, made some quirky jokes at Puck until her mother shooed her away from him, got dressed into black skinny jeans, blue shirt and converse. Her brother dressed in something similar. Had breakfast, which resulted in Puck having to change again from pouring milk down his top, claiming to have 'missed the plate' and then they were ready. A good hour later.

"You kids are going to be the end of me" Maria muttered under her breath.

"I'm pretty sure we are" Puck commented, kicking into his shoes he had only brought yesterday. Santana nudged him and then they followed their mother out. Their father was already in the car, he opted to that as soon as breakfast started, so starting the engine they were off. To where? They had an idea.

To see their brother.

* * *

Kendra found Rachel lurking around the RockStone walls like Ms Clark had said. She smiled in victory and started to walk towards the petite girl who wasn't aware of her presence yet. She stood behind her and waited for Rachel to turn around. When it didn't seem like Rachel was going to stop kicking the trash cans anytime soon she cleared her throat.

The smaller girl didn't even acknowledge it.

"Come on Rae, don't make this harder then it has to be" Kendra chimed.

"Go away" Rachel mumbled kicking the trashcan harder.

"No can do" Kendra stated taking another step forward "You have to come back sometime, you have no where else to go remember?"

"Shut the hell up!" Rachel yelled spinning around and throwing her hands up. Clearly not happy with this confrontation or whatever it was. She kicked the trash can again and this time it made a dent. Kendra tried not to flinch when Rachel kicked it once more and it went flying.

"Leave me alone!" Rachel growled.

"You need to come back Rachel, or we can call the police and they will do it" she threatened.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that with no phone?" Rachel challenged.

"You stole my phone?" Kendra questioned in disbelief. God all this alienated behaviour was reminding her of her younger days. She shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought and said "Last chance, come with me now or we can do this another way, a harder way" she blackmailed.

Rachel glared back at her. The wall just behind her seemed much more better then going back there. Finally she took in a deep breath and shook her head "No" she declared.

"Well" Kendra shrugged "Don't say I didn't warn you, police she's over here!"

And like that a herd of officers were quickly advancing on her. She took a step back, and kept taking steps back until she felt her back collide with the RockStone wall. She started to breath heavily. Until something in her mind just told her to run.

"Get her!" Kendra yelled in annoyance when Rachel managed to dodge away from them and run away from them all. The officers commenced and chased her like a cat chased a mouse. They were on to her. The troubled teenager knew it.

* * *

The roads became a blur in your vision when you were running so fast. Rachel could barely catch her breath now but she knew she couldn't stop and get caught. If she got arrested that wouldn't be good. But how did Kendra get them officers there so fast? Rachel was sure she took her phone and hid it somewhere she knew Kendra would never find it.

She didn't have much time to think about it because her legs were starting to feel enfeebled and wobbling. She nearly tripped over and she knew by the echoed voices they were coming nearer. Her jacket flew up in the wind. The officers were so close behind her. But suddenly she felt herself move onto something that didn't feel like the pavement anymore. It felt more bumpy. And she didn't hear the officers behind her anymore.

Well she did, but now they were yelling "Watch out!"

And suddenly, something heavy thudded into her which caused her to be knocked backwards. The force of the hit making her entire body fly off the ground and then suddenly she was back on the ground again. But now she was lying there.

"Oh my god! I didn't see her there, I swear, she just came out of nowhere" she heard a panicked women's voice above her. Then it was followed by an officer saying he knew it wasn't her fault. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, but all she could see was blurred faces, and feel pain.

"Come on stay with me" Suddenly one of the officers started to hold her. She guessed logically she had been hit by a car. And she was on the road now. Oh god, the pain was so much worse then getting arrested.

"No! No! Don't close your eyes!" the lady almost pleaded "Keep them open, the ambulance is on the way"

"Oh good" Rachel sighed. At least they weren't going to let her die. Wait-where was Kendra? She hadn't heard her voice for a while. It was unlike her to miss out a moment where she could feel the most powerful.

"Who are you?" the distressed voice asked stroking her hair. The police officers were blocking off the roads now while getting the crowed of onlookers to move away. She used this time to distract the girl from fighting unconsciousness "Rachel Berry" Rachel responded.

"Rachel, where are your parents?" the women questioned.

"They're dead" Rachel answered.

* * *

"Mom why are we here?" Santana asked from behind her mother. She was holding some red and yellow flowers and was standing in the middle of the dejected graveyard. It always creeped her out to be here, and her brother changed when he was here too.

"Mom-"

"Not now Puck" Maria snapped holding up her hand "San, pass me the flowers" she ordered.

Santana slowly stepped forward and passed her mother the wanted item. She stepped back afterwards and dared a look at her father who looked emotionless, but inside she knew he was still hurting.

Her mother bent down onto her knees and placed the flowers just in front of the gravestone. She brushed her hands ghostly over it before she sucked up a breath to stop the tears threatening to fall. They all just stared down at it, Santana felt numb. Puck felt sick but still showed signs of anguish. Their father just stared. His book and glasses hanging from his hands.

Maria sniffled and just nodded. She was growing to accept the past. Her guilty past that they couldn't have done anything about. If they could have they would have, if only they could try again. But then again, they wouldn't want a repeat of it all. Which is why they tries so hard with their other two children. They couldn't make the same mistake again.

She always thought what would have happened if there was three of them. Life would have been more tricky as they could barely dominance the two of them.

"Let's go" Maria ordered. Puck and Santana shuffled along, but there father stayed longer. When he was done, he walked after his family. It took strength to walk in. But it took courage to walk out.

* * *

**Ricardo PuckleLopez **

**August 27th 1990-February 2nd 2012**

**A beloved brother, son and grandson,**

**forever will stay in our hearts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later...**

"I'm sorry Joanna, but we have to get rid of that little spoilt brat, she does nothing but cause trouble here" Mrs Clark stated. Kendra nodded her head in agreement "And no family would want her, I've tried, don't think I haven't, except that women who nearly ran her over, no one has shown any interest"

"Who is that women?" Joanna asked suddenly intruged. Joanna was Kendra's sister. She was the exact opposite of her. She was sweet, nice and actually cared for the children in the home. They were discussing Rachel, she had come out of hospital last week with just a broken arm and cuts over her body. The police had discussed with them; that the foster home that she kept running from might not be the place for her. They had to get her a family. A family was what she needed.

"Uh..I think her name was Mandy something, but she was probably only doing that because she felt guilty about nearly killing the girl" Kendra stated trying to convince her that. She hated how her her sister had just turned up here out of the blue. She came in and just demanded answers, and was so into trying to find a home for the devil child, which she didn't deserve.

"Have you got her number, or any details of her?" Joanna asked flicking through the folder of the pages of people who had put their name down but had never returned "If she was just doing this because she felt bad, that should work" Kendra decided.

"What are you talking about, Ken?" Joanna asked looking at her sister like she had no idea what she was saying.

"Don't call me that" Kendra hissed "And I'm saying that if that Mandy women was doing it because she felt bad, someone else will, it works like a charm, most people feel they've done something bad so they need to take in a child to feel punished" Kendra shrugged.

"Ken..Kendra, that's horrible, people don't take children from the foster home to punish themselves" Joanna said angrily, this is exactly why they needed her here "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"I'm just trying to get her a home!" Kendra defended. She snatched the folder from the other girl "And I would have found her a home sooner if you didn't just pop up here" she used her hands for actions.

Mrs Clark interjected, she knew they were going to get know where with the two sisters at each other, and the sooner the brat was gone, the better "Alright enough of this, I'm sure I know that name from somewhere" she said going back into her mind to think.

She took the folder from Kendra and flicked through the pages rapidly. Kendra and Joanna stopped glaring at each other and watched the aged lady. Finally, Mrs Clark stopped on a page and smiled her wicked smile "Here, Mandy PuckleLopez, right next to our foster boy for two months Ricardo PuckleLopez"

"Oh I remember him" Kendra nodded drawling back on the memory "I think his family took him back though, he was good friends with the midget, so this Mandy girl, that was her son?"

"No, her niece" Mrs Clark said.

"Oh" Kendra said slowly.

"Who is Ricardo?" Joanna asked "And maybe Rachel would be better with his family if you said she got on with him, I think we should give Mandy a ring" Joanna commented.

Mrs Clark shook her head "I doubt she will answer"

"Give it a try"

"We don't have her number"

"Of course you do, it will be there" she pointed to the folder in her hands. Joanna stared at Mrs Clark expectedly. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow "Do you want me to do it?"

"No" the older women shook her head and clutched the folder to her chest "I'll do it" she got up and left the room. Leaving the two sisters to watch after her. Kendra bit the inside of her lip "I don't want you here" she said.

"Tough" Joanna stated sitting back in her chair "I'm staying until that poor little child gets a home" she crossed her legs and pursed her lips together. She wanted good, her sister wanted bad. And if Rachel ever wanted a home, she would need her here.

* * *

"So.." Joanna stood up "What did she say?" she asked looking at the older women to detect what could have happened. She saw no emotion on her face and sighed "Did she-"

"She didn't do anything" Mrs Clark answered her "She said she'll get back to me"

"We all know she won't" Kendra muttered rolling her eyes "Why are we even trying with her anyway?" she asked still clearly annoyed.

"Because that's what we have to do" Joanna explained. She looked back at Mrs Clark "Did she say anything about Ricardo?" she asked.

"Oh yes" Mrs Clark said "He's dead"

"What?" Kendra and Joanna both said at the time. They glared at each other "How can he be dead?" Kendra questioned. It was shocking to know that boy had died "Better tell Rachel" she stated.

"Do not torture that girl with this information" Joanna told her sternly. She didn't notice the door creaking open behind them, and a small figure peek in and eavesdrop.

"Rachel doesn't need to know about Ricardo's death, it will only upset her" Joanna said "Why are you acting like you know them? You've only been here twenty minutes!" Kendra exclaimed.

"I care" Joanna stated "Unlike any of you, I don't know him but I still feel for his family and for Rachel"

"Family?' Rachel whispered mainly to herself. Ricardo had a family. He had a family. She stepped back, remembering the promise she made to the older boy all them years ago and what he had said. He had also made a promise to Rachel, but he didn't keep it. Rachel thought it was because he forget about her. But it was really because he was dead.

Rachel stepped back and pulled the hoody over her head. She zipped up her jacket and ran up the stairs. Coming into the room she went straight for the window. She was going to find that family. She was going to keep her promise.

She promised

* * *

"Uh huh...really?" Maria questioned through the phone "So she basically just offered you the child?" she asked surprised. Santana was walking in, looking through the mail when she saw her Mom on the phone. She stopped and sat down, flicking through the envelopes as her ears innocently listened.

"It's fine...no seriously...I just wouldn't..tell them just yet" she said discreetly looking at Santana. Santana looked up and looked questioningly at her mother but Maria looked away.

"I think you should" Maria commented sitting down with her mug. Her eyes travelled over to the window as she watched the rain pour down "Really?"

She looked away and back at her cup of coffee. Taking a sip she nodded along to whatever the person on the end was saying, which was probably Aunty Mandy, and then something caught Santana's eye.

It was very quick, but she saw a girl in a hoody standing outside the window with a half smile. It made her jump slightly and shiver, because then the girl was gone. Santana looked around for her again but she had vanished.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it" Santana offered standing up and walking towards the door. It was probably Quinn or Brittany or one of Puck's or her parent's friends. She swung open the door and looked up first before she dropped her eyes down to a shorter familiar girl she had seen before.

"Hey weren't you just-"

"You must be Santana" Rachel cut to it. Staring at the girl, she was just like Ricardo described her. Santana looked weirdly at the girl "How do you know my name?" she asked kind of creeped out. This girl seemed creepy.

"I...just do" Rachel could only come up with that. She looked to the side of her, so this was Ricardo's house. It even smelt like he did. She looked back at the Latina "Where's Puck?" she asked. She knew not to call him Noah, only Ricardo ever called him Noah so that would be suspicious.

"How do you know my brother, freak?" Santana snapped.

"I'm not a freak" Rachel argued "I just wanted to-"

"Get lost Midget" Santana spat stepping out of the house, she was never like this with small strangers, but she sensed this was some kind of joke "If this is some kind of prank it's not funny, and if you're some crazy stalker then-"

"I'm not" Rachel shook her head "How is your mother and father? Are they better now?"

Santana closed the door behind her and glared down at the smaller girl now in front of her "How do you know us?" she stepped forward again when Rachel didn't back down or even flinch under the glare she was given "Are you like my mother's friends daughter or something? If you are just say it"

"San" Maria called from the kitchen "Who is it?" she frowned when she got no response and couldn't even hear her daughter at the door. She sensed something was up so she stood up and walked towards the front door which was now closed. She furrowed her eyebrows. Maybe they were discussing something private?

"Who are you-" Maria swung the front door open "-talking to?"

Santana turned around and Rachel just stared at her. Just like he head described her, tall, skinny, mature looking. It was always them type of parents that got that type of kid. She looked back up again into the women's eyes and realised she was holding a phone to her chest.

"I'll call you back Mandy, just call and get the girl" Maria said never taking her eyes of Rachel. Once she put the phone down she asked "Is this one of your friend's San?"

"No" Santana shook her head "Maybe she's one of Puck's"

"What's your name?" Maria asked.

"Um.." Rachel started "Rachel Berry" she admitted. She looked sideways as Maria scrutinised the girl "What do you need?"

"Nothing" Rachel stepped back and put the hoody back over her head and stuck her hands in her pockets "I'm just going" she stated. Maria looked puzzled so called her back "You obviously came here for something" there was defiantly something about this girl, even Santana saw it "Come in"

* * *

Rachel hadn't planned to stay. Now she was here she didn't know what to do. Her eyes looked around the kitchen. It was neat and tidy, her eyes met Santana's and they were staring at her - almost glaring. She raised an eyebrow at her and in response Santana raised one back. Defiantly related to Ricardo she thought.

It had been what felt like hours sitting awkwardly here. She made up that she just needed to use someone's bathroom. How she knew their names, well she had seen them around and knew people that went to their school. It had just gotten her out of it and she was ready to make her escape when Maria got that phone call.

Maria's face dropped at what the women on the other end of the line was saying "She's gone..just disappeared from the foster home again? How could she.." Rachel's eyes widened. They were talking about her.

Maria saw Santana trying to keep calm about the reminder of the foster home thing so she said "I'm just going to take this outside for a moment" she said "Be right back" then she got up and continued her conversation outside.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Santana. Who was silent and looking down like she was trapped in her own mind. Rachel sighed. This was when she needed to make her escape.

Quietly she stood up. And walked over to the backdoor. She shook the doorhandles but they were locked. Cursing she looked over to the window. She'll have to go out that way.

"Hey what's - oh" Puck came into the kitchen and looked at the girl "Whose your friend?"

"She's not - I don't even know her" Santana said.

Rachel stood staring up at Puck. He looked a lot like his brother - but a younger version of course. He had the same features and looked like the mini Ricardo. She knew his real name was Noah but she couldn't call him that otherwise they'll know.

"She's a little tiny, but that's okay" Puck said coming over "So seriously San, who is she?"

As Santana lectured him about giving the girl some personal space and Puck tried questioning Rachel about who she was while Rachel scolded herself for not making that escape quick, Maria peeked through the doors with the phone on her ear.

"Did she have brown hair? And short and little, and quite skinny looking?" Maria whispered-asked. Mandy on the phone said yes "Her name Rachel Berry?" she gasped at the answer.

Maria nodded "She's here"


	3. Chapter 3

**One day later...**

"You can't keep me here"

Kendra rolled her eyes "We won't, trust me" she said crossing her arms. Joanna sent her a disapproving glance that clearly said 'leave the girl alone' and Rachel just sighed "Then what am I doing here?"

"They're discussing about where you will be going" Joanna told her kindly. Much too kind for Kendra's liking but for once she said nothing.

"Why is that Mandy women here? I don't care about her, I never promised him-" she cut herself off when she realised what she was saying and went quiet.

"Promised what?" Joanna asked slowly.

Rachel shook her head. It was a private promise. She didn't want to tell anyone. Joanna nodded knowing she didn't want to speak about it and just sat back as they waited in silence.

Kendra finally broke in "If they let you go with them, don't mess it up, or you'll be back here" she said. Joanna hissed "Kendra!" but the sister ignored it and kept her eyes on Rachel.

Rachel let the words sink in. She didn't want to end up back here, not again "I won't" she promised.

* * *

"I think you should do it Maria" Mandy tried convincing her sister, Maria's eyes shot up at her "I can't, it's too soon after..."

"This is exactly what you need" Mandy insisted.

Mrs Clark looked between the two women "You two are like Kendra and Joanna, only a lot less vicious and violent"

Maria just looked at her like 'what?'

"Maria, this girl needs a family and you need another kid to make up for what happened, I believe you can do this Mari" Mandy said rubbing her knee "And if it doesn't work out then she will stay with me, give her two weeks and then you'll see"

Maria thought that option was good. She just didn't know how her husband and kids would handle it, but she still nodded and Mrs Clark took that as a yes. She filled in the paper work she needed to and passed it to both Maria and Mandy with a big smile on her face.

"Well done, you finally did it, you finally got out of here" Kendra whispered to Rachel. She was behind her as Rachel peeked out of the door "When am I leaving?" Rachel asked. Kendra said thankfully "As soon as, thank god"

"Aw Kendra" Rachel turned around "You know you'll miss me"

"Don't worry I won't"

"You know, after years of being at war, this is finally it"

"Bye" Kendra said unemotionally.

"Bye" Rachel said just as flatly.

* * *

Maria had no idea how she was suppose to break it to her family. But she sat straight in her seat and waited for them to come down into the kitchen. She wasn't worried, she was quite happy she got Rachel. All the girl wanted and needed was a home.

"Hey Mom" Santana walked in and kissed her mother on the cheek before taking a seat. Maria let a barely audible "Hi" escape her mouth before her son came in "Hey Mom" Puck kissed her other cheek and sat down.

"Why did you need to speak to us?" Santana asked curiously.

"Where's your father?" Maria asked instead of answering that question.

"Coming. Why?"

"This is a family meeting" Maria reminded them. Shortly after their father walked in and sat down. He quirked an eyebrow at Maria and she started "I was at the foster home today, and your Aunty Mandy said that she is financially unstable to take in the child from the home" both Santana and Puck exchanged glances when she mentioned foster home. It was all too soon after their brother "So I said that...I would have the girl"

"What?" Marvin asked looking up. His eyes showed he surely did not expect this. He looked at his wife "When did you decide this?" he asked.

"It's what we need" Maria told him.

Santana and Puck just sat there. None of them had said a word through it all and it got their mother worried "Guys..are you two okay?"

"Yeah" Santana said finally "Just, when is she coming?" she asked wanting to know when it was.

"Tomorrow" when they all sighed in irritation she added "They needed to get her move as soon as somewhere was available, after two weeks we'll see if we want to keep her or not but if you're not happy then I can tell them that I can't"

"No don't do that" Puck said knowing that wouldn't be good for the girl figuring she already ended up there for some reason "I'm fine with it" he decided quietly.

"What about you San?" Maria looked at her daughter. Santana looked up and nodded. Then Maria looked at her husband "Marvin?"

He sighed "If the kids are, then I am" he muttered feeling he had no choice.

Maria smiled in relief. That went easier then she thought it would "Good" she nodded at her husband who she didn't expect to be so calm about it. Probably because it took strength to keep it inside. And he was going with strength, not with courage, because it took courage to say no.

He can't.

* * *

Rachel packed her things in silence. The rest of the kids were sitting around, not believing that she was actually being adopted out of the home. They knew it would be possible she would be back. They knew she would be back.

Rachel swung the bag over her shoulder. She didn't want to miss this place too much. She shouldn't. All she ever wanted was to get out of here. Now she finally was. She turned around and looked at the kids who weren't hiding that they were staring at her.

Rachel smiled at them "I bet this is a surprise, me leaving before you" she said. They all rolled their eyes at her because it was true. They just hoped what happened with Ricardo...wouldn't happen with her.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

It's the song that Ricardo had sang before he left. It's the song that she wanted to sing to them. She looked at all the boys and girls, no matter what they put her through these last years. She hoped they would be happy one day.

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

They all sang together. And when Joanna walked in to collect her she stopped and just let them continue together. Rachel's voice was beautiful. She knew one day that girl would make it. But only if she could trust people again after what her parents did. Would life finally give her light?

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Rachel smiled for the first time in that room when they came up and hugged goodbye "Bye Rachel, I still can't believe it"

"Don't get into too much trouble when you're gone" Chris said.

"We'll see you again soon, probably" Simon stated

"Be good" Ryan told her.

"You're so lucky you finally get to go" Molly told her.

"Troublemaker, can't believe you actually got what you wanted" Richard said.

Rachel smirked at all of them and pulled away to go meet Joanna by the door "Later suckers" she said with her finger in the air. The girls gasped and put their hands on their hips "She'll be back" Katie, the one who hated Rachel the most stated. The kids all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Mom" Santana whined when Maria switched on the vacuum when she was trying to watch TV "I'm trying to watch!" she said. Maria sighed and shook her head "She is coming today and I want her to feel like she is coming to a nice, clean and caring home" she said picking up a pillow and neatening it with one hand while the other vacuumed. Santana grunted and flipped off the couch to go get a snack from the kitchen instead.

_Ding Dong!_

Santana dropped her Mars bar. She was here already. Quickly she dropped the chocolate and kicked it under the table before peeking around the door to watch her mother walk over and open it.

She heard her mother chat at the door before inviting them inside and into the living room. They had to sign a couple of things and arrange a couple of dates. She still didn't know why she had to have a new sister. It wasn't fair. But how could she say no when Puck and her father said yes? All Puck and her ever wanted to do was please their parents, because it seemed like they were always ashamed with them in public.

Puck jogged down the stairs with his father "So do you know how old the kid is yet? Hopefully she's around seventeen" he said fantasying his new 'sister' Santana nudged him "That would just be wrong" she said "I'm hoping she hate younger then thirteen because that would drive me mad"

"Well you wouldn't want her the same age as you would you?" Puck reminded her.

The door of the living room opened and Maria popped her head around to call her husband in. He put down his book and stood up. Neatening himself up smartly before walking over to the door. He turned the doorknob and disappeared inside. Santana and Puck waited.

"I wonder why she had to be moved to a home so quickly" Puck wondered out loud.

"Maybe she was like, not safe there or something" Santana shrugged thinking that was the only obvious reason for it.

"I don't see why Aunty Mandy wanted Mom to take her in so badly" Puck whispered.

"I know" Santana agreed "What does Aunty Mandy even have to do with anything? Hey maybe when she hit that girl she felt bad and wanted to take one in, or maybe wanted to take her in" Santana suggested, the lightbulb going on in her head.

"No it won't be that" Puck shook his head.

The doors finally opened again and the two women left. Santana and Puck straightened up in their seat ready to see their new sister.

Maria called Rachel over "Rachel, you remember Santana and Puck don't you?" Maria asked and that's when Santana saw her. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened "Mom?" she gasped "You never told me it was that freak girl who was moving in?"

"Don't call me that" Rachel snapped. Maria looked between them and Puck just looked awkward.

"I see, this might take some time to get use to but I want us all to get along, we have two weeks to make it work remember? And we want to make Rachel feel welcome" Maria whispered the last part to her kids. Rachel stood there not knowing really what to do.

Santana sighed and slammed her hands down on the table before getting up and storming up to her room. Rachel watched after her, living with Ricardo's sister wouldn't take her as much time to get use to as Ricardo was just as bad as Santana at the beginning.

"It's going to be a very long two weeks" Puck stated nodding his head slowly.

Rachel should have ran. But what did that ever do? Instead she sat down carefully on one of the chairs and decided to make this house; feel like home.


End file.
